New Year, New Confessions
by owluvr
Summary: It's almost a new year for Victoire Weasley. But her sister has a confession to make. Done for Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley's Victoire/Teddy Next Top Writer!


New Year, New Confessions

A/N-This is my entry for Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley's Victoire/Teddy: Next Top Writer Competition. For the first round, you have to have a Teddy/Victoire/Dominique hurt/comfort fic. It must also include Lucy and Louis fighting, and Dominique yelling, "HE RIPPED MY HEART OUT!" Sorry if this is different from normal. I don't usually do Teddy/Victoire/Dominique, so it will be a little hard for me to write it. Thanks for reading.

"Vic," I heard my sister whisper, her voice hoarse. It was New Year's Eve, and we were having a big party with all of the Weasley relatives, and some other people, like the Woods.

"What?" I said back.

"Not so loud," she hissed, "C'mon, I need to talk to in _in private._" Without evening bothering to get my consent, she dragged me off to Aunt Ginny's old bedroom, which is where I usually stayed, with Roxanne and Molly because Lucy refused to share a room with Molly.

Merlin, am I _glad_ that Lucy's not my sister.

Molly's in the room, writing in her journal that she thinks we don't know about. She hastily puts it away when we enter.

"Molly," Dom said through gritted teeth, "Leave." Molly peered up from the top of her journal.

"No, you're going to need someone in here that's not you two," Molly said quite forcefully.

"Fine," Dom said.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Molly asked Dom gently. Dom shook her head slowly.

"No, I have to," Dom sighed. I felt like I was being left in the dark.

"Um, does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked. Dom sighed.

"HE RIPPED MY HEART OUT!" she screamed. I stood back appalled. What was she talking about? Molly just looked bored.

"That's right, Dom," she said condescendingly, "Get it all out."

"_Will someone please just tell me what's going on?"_ I asked a little miffed. Dom started to cry.

"I think I like…Teddy," she said softly. I just stared at her. Teddy was my boyfriend.

"My boyfriend?" I asked.

"What?" I choked.

"See I told you Molly. Vic's going to hate me forever and ever," she was sobbing now. Just then Louis walked in, and he wasn't smiling. He sighed.

"You finally told her, eh?" he said tiredly. I was shocked.

"You knew too?" I asked. How many people knew? To my complete and astonishment, Molly laughed.

"You miss a lot when you leave Hogwarts, Vic," she said, "Even if you've only been gone for a year."

"Oh, right," I said, feeling a little stupid. Dom was crying harder now.

"Dom," I said laughing a little, "I'm not mad at you." Dom stopped crying, Louis continued to stare at the door, and Molly had a smug I-told-you-so-look.

"I told you she wouldn't be mad," Molly said smugly.

Just then, Lucy came to the door.

"Molly! Molly Weasley! Are you in there?" Lucy, one of my other cousins pounded on the door.

"Not now Lucy! Molly's busy," Louis said.

"No! Molly has to come out here _now!_" Lucy said.

"No!" Louis shouted.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted back.

"Why do you need her, anyway?" Louis said.

"Countdown's starting in a few minutes, and I was put in charge of making sure my idiot sister was there!" Lucy screeched. Molly calls her Lucy-the-Screech-Owl, and it's really quite true.

"For Merlin's sake," Lucy screeched again, "If Molly doesn't come down right now, I'm going to go get one of the adults to unlock this door." Molly looked alarmed. She didn't want anyone to see Dom crying.

"Lucy, Louis, stop fighting," Molly said in her calm voice, "I'm coming," the she walk to the door, grabbing Louis along with her.

"Hey!" Louis protested, but Molly cut him off.

"They need to be alone, Louis, so shut it and walk," she said quite forcefully. Dom watched them go with a wistful expression on her face.

"Molly really has grown-up, hasn't she?" Dom said, "Who would know that this time last year she was too scared to talk to anyone?"

"Yeah, what changed that?" I asked, perplexed.

"Jack Wood," she said with a tone of disgust.

"What?" I asked, even more perplexed.

"I'm not allowed to say," Dom said.

"Okay," I said.

"Look, Vic, about the whole Teddy-thing," she paused, uncertain what to say, "You're not upset, are you?"

"No," I said, trying to sound truthful. Because she's my sister and I love her. Dom studied me for a moment.

"Okay," she said, looking as if she didn't quite believe me, "I'm going downstairs, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I sat there for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened.

Dom's in love with my boyfriend.

_My boyfriend._

My sister is in love with my boyfriend. How am I supposed to respond to that?

I'm not mad at _her,_ per say, I'm mad that's she loves him.

But she'll get over it. Right? RIGHT?

As I was contemplating this, Teddy, speak of the devil, walked into the room.

"Hey, Vic," he said then stopped, "Are you okay?"

My sister just told me she's in love with you. Do I look okay? I wanted to say. But instead, I nodded.

"Okay," he said, fixing me with the same look Dom had given me moments ago. They gave me the same look. Did that mean that they were more suited for each other?

Merlin, I'm going to go insane.

"They're starting countdown," Teddy said, and I could hear it.

"Ten, nine,"

"Look Vic," Teddy said.

"Eight, seven,"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Six, five,"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you at midnight?" he asked bluntly.

"Four, three,"

"Yes," I replied.

"Two, ONE! Happy New Year!" My crazy relatives were shouting, when Teddy leaned in and we kissed.

But if felt different than before.

It almost felt like I was betraying my sister.

Was I?

And so we kissed, right in the spot where Dom had just cried over Teddy.

This was going to be an interesting year.

A/N-I hoped you liked it! I included everything! And I just _had_ to add Molly, because I absolutely adore her.


End file.
